A Perfect Union
by Stephen-Hawking
Summary: A one-shot, set soon after the end of Sheldon and Amy's break.


**A Perfect Union.**

"Mmmmm, that was nice" Amy said, breaking the kiss, Sheldon's hands around her waist, cuddling up to her.

It was their fifth sleepover in the same bed, in this case Amy's, and they were gradually getting comfortable with each other. The previous night, Sheldon had even found second base, albeit on the outside of Amy's pajamas, and in his sleep.

"Just one thing" she said, trying not to make a big deal of it, "would you mind not bending your pelvis away from me?"

"Amy" he replied, a light blush on his cheeks, "I've got kind of a situation going on down there".

"I know" Amy replied, raising her eyebrows and grinning, "I've felt you prodding me a few times during the night, now will you please relax and cuddle me properly".

Straightening his body, he gingerly pressed himself toward her, until he felt himself nudge her pelvis, then she quickly wrapped her arm around his waist and pulled him against her, his hardness pressing into her center, a gentle moan escaping her throat.

As he began to rub himself against her, Amy gently ground back. She wanted to grind harder, but she didn't want to panic him, when it was going so well.

Her breath shortening, Amy encouraged him, "come on Sheldon, harder. You're not going to hurt me".

Suddenly, his control slipping, he rolled across her, his face buried in her hair, inhaling deeply, the cherry scent of her shampoo driving his arousal to new heights, as he ground hard into her.

This was Amy's cue, and she ground back with all her strength, pushing him hard against her core, Sheldon's breath shortening by the second.

Then his hand was fiddling with her pajama buttons, until the top four were undone, his hand diving inside, cupping her left breast. Amy gasped, her nerves on fire, as Sheldon squeezed and stroked her breast, while still grinding against her.

"Oh God" he gasped, "I'm going to …". He tried to pull back, but Amy held him tight, wrapping her legs around him, pulling him hard against her, then she felt him pulse, emptying into his pajamas. She kept holding him tight until his pulsing subsided.

They lay there for a moment, Sheldon still on top, their breathing ragged, then Amy relaxed her legs from around him, and he rolled off, to lay on his back next to her.

"Oh Amy" he gasped, "that's was incredible. I've never experienced anything like it". She smiled at him, "Me neither".

Pausing, his eyes flicked around the room then, stopping to look her in the eyes, he went on, a tremble in his voice, "imagine what it would've been like if we were", he swallowed hard, fighting to get the word out, "naked".

Amy looked at him, her eyes wide, unable to speak. Did he realize what he was suggesting?

Finally forming the question in her mind, she spoke, "Sheldon, do you realize what you are saying?"

He thought for a moment, then replied "Yes, I do. I want us to have coitus Amy, as soon as possible".

Amy was dumbstruck. For years, she'd dreamed of the moment when Sheldon would be ready to make love to her. There were times she felt it would never happen, then they'd make a little progress, the kiss on the train, the sleepover in the fort, the make out session before they'd had their break, Sheldon finding second base, and finally what had just happened, Sheldon grinding himself to orgasm against her, but to then go straight to coitus? That would be a huge step.

Amy so desperately wanted this, but she needed to be sure Sheldon fully understood the implications, of what he was proposing.

"Sheldon" she began, "Are you really sure you want to do this?, because there's no going back once we've done it".

"I understand your uncertainty Amy" he replied, "but it really is what I want. How can I convince you that this is what I really want?"

Amy thought for a moment. "Touch me Sheldon".

"I will" he replied.

His breath ragged, his heart pounding, he reached toward her, his hands trembling, then he pulled the bow from the cord on her pajama bottoms.

Lifting her bottom from the bed, she waited while he slipped her pajama bottoms down, his face just inches from her, inhaling her pheromones, then she lay back down on the bed.

For a moment he hesitated, then, still trembling, he placed the flat of his hand on her, pausing to feel the heat, a smile of satisfaction spreading across his face, then he stroked her gently.

"Hoo", then she gasped as his finger slipped into her, Sheldon's eyes wide with fascination, as he stroked his finger slowly in and out of her, feeling her heat and wetness, and himself hardening again.

"Oh God" she gasped, her mind a mass of thoughts, feelings and desires, "yes Sheldon, yes".

Withdrawing his finger from her, her pulled the bow from his own pajama cord, then slipped them down and kicked them off, his timidity a thing of the past, then he froze. "Condoms Amy?"

"We don't need them Sheldon" she assured him, between gasps.

"Are you ready?" he asked. "Yes" she replied, nodding.

Leaning across, he closed his eyes and pressed his mouth to hers, his tongue pressing against her lips, until she opened her mouth and admitted him, all the while sliding himself across her body, until he was between her legs.

He didn't break the kiss as, supporting himself with his left hand, he used his right to guide himself toward her center, then he felt himself touch her swollen lips.

His breathing little more than a spasm, he broke the kiss, gasping in air, as he pressed himself forward, until the tip of his manhood slipped between her lips, the sensation causing him to inhale deeply, as he gasped "Oh God". His whole body quaking, he paused, then pressed forward again, slipping into her, inch by torturous inch, Amy moaning with each movement he made.

"Jesus Sheldon" she groaned, "now". With that, he pushed forward harder and he was in, Amy letting out a choked whimper, as a sting of pain ran through her.

For a moment they lay there, every nerve taught as the strings on her harp, then Sheldon began to move, a slow rocking back and forward, nudging just an inch or two in and out, as he teetered on the edge of his orgasm.

"Oh God no" he murmured, trying to think of anything but what he was doing, then, sensing he was very close, he increased his stroke, drawing himself half way out, then in again, their breaths strangling in their throats.

Amy was teetering on the edge too, her body stiff, her teeth clamped together, she gasped "now Sheldon now".

Hearing her plea, he stroked back and forward, once, twice, a third time, then, with a strangled groan, he pulsed, his hot juices flooding into Amy, as her walls tightened onto him, her whole body convulsing as she came undone, the tight knot of tension unrolling through her body, as she jerked and thrashed her way through her climax.

Sheldon lay on top of her, his face in her silky hair, the cherry scent invading his senses, his muscles weak from the exertion and the orgasm that had just engulfed his body. "I'm sorry Amy" he gasped, " I couldn't hold on any longer".

"It's OK" she assured him between labored breaths, "neither could I. It was perfect".

Finally slipping from her and rolling off, Sheldon lay by her side, gazing at the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen, a look of pure bliss on her pink blushed face.

Pulling herself upright, she summoned every spare ounce of energy she could muster, dragging herself from the bed. Turning, she looked at him, still lying on the bed, totally relaxed.

"Come on" she said, "shower time".

Leading him into the bathroom, Amy turned on the shower and undid the buttons on his pajama top, Sheldon reaching forward and undoing the remaining three buttons of Amy's pajama top, then they slipped the tops from each other's shoulders.

They stood for a long moment, examining every inch of the other's body.

"Oh God Amy" he murmured, his eyes devouring her "you're so beautiful".

"You're not so bad yourself" she replied with a grin.

"After you" he said, and Amy stepped under the hot water, Sheldon two steps behind.

Taking the sponge from the tray, he held it under the hot water, then squeezed shower gel onto it.

Taking Amy's hand, he gently turned her around and swept the sponge across her back, then back the other way, gradually sweeping down her back, pausing at her hips, then sweeping the sponge on, around her luscious buttocks.

Turning her toward him, he squeezed more gel onto the sponge, before sweeping it across her breasts, pausing to circle them gently, slowly drawing it across her nipples, Amy inhaling sharply at the drag of the sponge, then downward across her stomach.

Dropping the sponge, he drew her to him, her soapy breasts sliding against his chest, his hands descending her back, searching out her soft buttocks, then pulling her against him, his mouth covering hers, his tongue deep in her mouth, stroking against her tongue, as Amy's hands found his back, stroking and kneading his skin, as they clung to one another, never wanting to separate.

 **-0-0-0-0-**

They lay on the bed, naked, totally comfortable in each other's presence.

Without a word they came together, arms and legs tangling, mouths locked in a deep, seemingly endless kiss, breaths shared, hands exploring skin, Amy's breasts against Sheldon's chest, feeling each other's heartbeats, minds bereft of all thoughts, bar the taste, smell and feel of the other.

Legs and arms untangling, their mouths remained together, tongues exploring one another, then finally separating, for Sheldon to press his lips to her neck, kissing and sucking at the sweet tasting, milky white flesh, the most beautiful moan rising from Amy's throat, then his mouth descending onto her shoulder, kissing and nibbling, then onward to the flawless skin and perfect roundness of her breast, his tongue licking and tasting, finally arriving at her nipple, to kiss and suck, to stroke and tease.

Finally separating, they lay there in rapt silence, reading each other's thoughts, a telepathic union taking place, a love so deep and spiritual, it transcended words.

Slipping under the covers, they embraced again, hot naked flesh against hot naked flesh, breathing in perfect synchronism, bodies molding together as though one being, breathing slowing, eyelids closing, as they slipped into a deep, satisfying, contented sleep.


End file.
